Generally, a slide rail assembly includes at least two slide rails which can be displaced relative to each other to bring the slide rail assembly into an extended or retracted state. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,679 B2 discloses a slide rail assembly including a first rail (10), a second rail (20), and a third rail (30). The first rail (10) includes a stop (14) and a block (16). The second rail (20) has a stop piece (28) and a slot (26) for receiving a retention pin (40). When the three rails are in a completely extended state, the retention pin (40) and the stop piece (28) are blocked by the stop (14) and the block (16) of the first rail (10) respectively, thus limiting displacement of the second rail (20) relative to the first rail (10). The disclosure of this US patent is incorporated into the present specification by reference.
The slide rail assembly disclosed in the foregoing US patent is so configured that one of the rails can be kept at a completely extended position relative to another rail when the slide rail assembly is in the completely extended state. The former rail, however, cannot be retained relative to the latter rail at a position other than the completely extended position.